Son of Moon
by DemiDemon99
Summary: The categories are: Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural, and Romance. Rated M for violence, gore, and sex. Viewer discretion is advised. No summary because it's just the trailer.
1. chapter 1

**Son of Moon Trailer**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OreImo. If I did Kyousuke and Kirino would still be together or it would be a harem ending.**

 **Trailer Begin**

 _Rain. It was raining outside, so Kyousuke was stuck inside today. He sighs at the prospect of spending a whole day in the house with his family. Kirino he was somewhat okay with, even if she was bitchy a lot. He still preferred her over his parents. All they really did was complain about his laziness and tell him he needed to be more proactive in life. Well, his mom does. His dad just gave him disappointed and disapproving looks. He gave up a Kyousuke a long time ago. Really, he wasn't looking forward to any of this._

 _Kyousuke sighs. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I wish something out of the normal would happen today," he thought, "At least so I could avoid his parents."_

 _As if to answers his wish, the doorbell range._ _Kyousuke gets up and goes answer the door, knowing he'd have to anyway. The doorbell ranges again as he reaches it._

 _"Coming!" he shouts._

 _He opens the door and is shocked to see a soaked to the bone Ria. She Los up at him with red eyes._

 _"M-may I come in?" she asks._

 ** _Que Ominous music_**

 _Everyone sits at the living room table with eyes, even Kyousuke's father. His mother had tears running down her face with her hand covering her mouth. Kirino sat there with tears running down her face, mouth open in shock. Kyousuke stared at the floor, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes. His fist clenched at his side. Ria hand just told them why she was there._

 ** _Scene jump_**

 _Kyousuke is running. It was late and cold out. His lungs burned terribly from how long her was running and the cold. His Hans felt numb, still he ran. He had to. Otherwise...that thing would catch him._

 _A blur passes him and Kyousuke hits the ground._ _Hot pain fills him as teeth sink into his side._

 _"Guuuaaaaaaggggghhhhhhh!" he cries out in pain._

 _His vision goes black._

 ** _Scene Jump_**

 _Kirino wakes up Ria for dinner. The girl has been sleeping a lot lately. The two headed downstairs, to find Kirino's mother holding the house phone by her ear. A shocked and scared expression on her face._ _K-Kyousuke...is ...in the hospital?" she asks in shock._

 _Kirino's eyes immediately widen at those words. Ria looks at her worriedly as her hand leaves hers. Their father's eyes widen and he nearly drops his mug._

 _ **Scene Jump**_

 _Thunder roars outside, lightning flashing right behind it._

 _Sweat pours down Kyousuke's forehead as he shakes in his bed._

 _Thunder roars again and Kyousuke gasps, eyes snapping open._

 _Amber eyes._

 ** _Scene Jump_**

 _"Get the girl! Kill the other two!"_

 _"Yes, sir!"_

 _"Run, Ria! Kirino!"_

 _*BANG* *BANG*_

 _A girl screams._

 _" **RRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 ** _Scene Jump_**

 _Blood splatters across the ground and onto the walls. Bodies lie everywhere. Some in bits and pieces._ _A shadowy figure stands alone amongst the carnage._ _A girl gaps from behind the figure._

 _"O-onii-chan..." she mutters._

 _The fight tenses and turns a round. Glowing amber eyes meet fearful blue eyes._

 ** _Scene Jump_**

 _A lone figure stands on top of a house._

 ** _"Awwwwwwwhhhhhhhhoooooooooo!"_**

 ** _Claws and fangs appear reaching for you as the beast lungs at you._**

 ** _SON OF MOON_**

 ** _"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

 ** _Beware. The. Moon._**


	2. Sneak Peek

**Son of Moon Trailer**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OreImo. If I did Kyousuke and Kirino would still be together or it would be a harem ending.**

 **Sneak Peek**

 **Chapter ? - ?**

The sunlight flashed through his window, hitting him in the face. Kyousuke groans and rolls over to avoid the light. Or he tried to. Only to find that his arms are being held down. This causes him to blink a couple times in confusion. He tries to move his arms again, but gets the sane result. _"W-why can't I move my arms?"_ he wonders. Now, that he thought about it, his chest felt heavy to. Like there was a weight on it. His eyes widen as something hits him. _"Pleas no..."_ he thought. Unfortunaetly, when he looked down, his worst fears were realized. There was Kirino and Ria laying on both sides of them with their heads on his chest and his arms held tightly against them. He gulps at the sight of this. _"This is bad. If mom walks in here...no, if DAD walks in here in sees this, I'm so dead. Damn it Kirino! What were you thinking?!"_

Slowly, Kyousuke tries to free his arms from the grips of the two girls lying on either side of him. Only for Kirino to squeeze his arm tighter, every time he tried and for Ria to make a crying sound and whimper. He sighs and stops seeing his attempts to escape are futile. _"Well, goodbye cruel world. It was nice knowing you,"_ he thinks in despair. At the same time, Kirino begins to stir. Seeing this, he tenses up and stares at her, sweat gathering on his forehead. The only thing he feared besides his dad, is Kirino's temper. _"I stand corrected. If Kirino wakes up now with us like this **she'll** kill me and I won't have to worry about dad," _Kyousuke thinks, gulping.

Kirino stirs some more and sits up, yawning. She rubs her eyes, staring into space blankly. A confused expression appears on her face as she looks around the room. Kyousuke gulps as she looks down and spots him. The two siblings stare at each other, blinking. Kyousuke smiles nervously up at Kirino, sweating. Kirino's eyes widen at Kyousuke and she goes to scream. Kyousuke panics and his arms shoots up, quickly covering her mouth.

"Please, please don't scream. If you scream, you'll wake Ria and dad will come charging in here. He'll **_kill_** me," he whispers urgently.

Kirino glares at him, but nods her head. He sighs in relief and lets go her. As soon as her does, he receives a harsh slap to th face. It took all of his control not to cry out in pain and surpise. Instead, he glares at Kirino, who is still glaring at him.

"What was that for?!" he hisses.

"You had no right to touch me perverted baka," Kirino replies.

"If I didn't, you'd have screamed and I'd be dead."

"Then, next time don't fall use me and Ria to fulfill your perveted fansties. Stupid lolicon loving pervert."

"I did no such thing!"

'Then, how do you suppose we got in here?"

"Uh...you walked in here?"

"Did you just suggest that I would willingly crawl in bed with a siscon loli loving pervert like you? Hmph. In your dreams."

"You're one to talk with all the eroge games you play."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing. Could you please get Ria off my arm, I really have to pee now."

"Why should I?"

"Because...if you don't, I'll end up peeing in the bed with Ria."

At the Kirino immediately grabs Ria, while calling Kyousuke sick and perverted. He ignores her and races to the bathroom. _"Finally, sweet relief,"_ he thinks.

 **-Ten minutes Later-**

Kyousuke sighs as he steps out of the bathroom. He had decided to take a bath to while he was in there. He heads back upstairs to his room and gets dress. Then, he goes back downstairs to get something to eat. Kirino and Ria are already eating when he enters. Ria actually looked better than usual. There was a little more color in her cheeks and some light had return to her eyes. _"I'm glad she's starting to feel better,"_ he thinks as he walks past them. He opens the refrigerator and grabs his signature drank and some leftover curry to eat. As he closes the frig, he spots a not on the counter out of the corner of his eye. He picks it up and reads it.

 _Dear Kyousuke,_

 _Your father and I have gone out for a bit and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Please, look after Ria and Kirino while were gone. Try to get along and stay out of trouble._

 _Love, Kaa-san_

 _P.S. We left some money so you could take them to an amusement park or something, then buy food afterwards. It might be good for Ria._

 _"Well at least dad can't kill me now,"_ he thinks.

He tosses the not in the trash and heats up his curry, then takes a seat at the table.

"So, mom left us money to go out," he says as he eats.

"I know," Kirino replies, not bothering to look at him.

Kyousuke sighs. "Do you two want to go anywhere?"

"Not really," Ria replies.

"I don't know," Kirino replies.

"How about we go to the park and get some ice cream?"

"...do we have to?" Ria asks.

"Umm...yes."

"...okay."

"Fine. Let's go after we eat," Kirino says with a sigh.

Kyousuke looks at her, wondering what her problem is, but doesn't ask. Instead, he continues to eat in silence. _"I'll find out later,"_ he thinks.

 **-Some Time later-**

Kyousuke locks the door as he leaves the house, Kirino and Ria waiting for him. They all walked to the park with Ria in front, none noticing a park limo across the street.

"Target has left the house. There are two others with her."

"Follow the target. Do not lose sight of them and wait for further instructions."

"Understood."

As they walked to the park, Kyousuke couldn't shake this unnerving feeling he was getting. Kirino and Ria didn't seem to notice anything wrong as Kirino attempted to make conversation with Ria. Who talked back, just not as much and not a lot of enthusiasm. Looking around, he didn't spot anything out of the ordinary. Except there was a black limo cruising down the street, which struck him as a little off, but some people are just weird. So, he shrugged it off. Still, the feeling wouldn't go away. _"Maybe I'm just jumpy from that dream I had, even if I don't really remember what it was about,"_ he thinks. Sighing, he decides to think about it later. Focusing on his attention back on his sister and Ria, he sees they've arrived at the park. Kirino grabs Ria's hand and drags her to the ice-cream stand. Kyousuke smiles, shakes his head and follows them.

"Targets have arrived at the park sir."

"Is there anyone else there?"

"A few kids, their parents, and the ice-cream man."

"Watch them, when their alone take them."

"Understood."

"Oh. If they siblings resist or if anyone decides to get involved, feel free to kill them."

"Gladly."

Kyousuke sat on one of the park benches as Kirino and Ria sat an the swings. They appeared to be discussing something. What he had no clue, but as long as they were okay, then it was fine. Or it would be if a group of boys weren't approaching them right now. _"Oh, boy,"_ he thinks. One of the boys stop by Kirino and appeared to be asking her something. He doesn't know what he said, but it was clear his sister said no. Unfortunately, the boy was pretty persistent, despite how much she tried to ignore him. Ria tried to get him to leave them alone and he yelled at her. That pissed Kirino off and she stood up. Kyousuke sighs and gets up. _"Today just couldn't be peaceful, could it?"_ he wonders, heading over to them. His eyes widen as the boy appears to have pissed Kirino off even more as her fist slams into his face, knocking him down. His buddies gasps in shock and start yelling at her. She glares at them, shutting them up. Then, the boy on the ground gets up and punches her. Ria gasps and his buddies freeze. But kyousuke suddenly feels hot rage flow through him.

 _"H-how dare he!"_ he can't help, but think.

He jogs over to Kirino and Ria. He gets there as Ria goes to help Kirino up. Only for the boy who hit her to shove her aside.

"Stupid bitch. Just who the hell do you think you are, huh?" he sneers.

Kirino coughs, rubbing her chek and standing up.

"Hey, I asked you a question!"

She ignores him in favor of helping Ria up.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

Kirino glares at him.

"Fuck. You," she growls.

"W-why you little..."

The boy goes to punch Kirino again, only for someone to grab his wrist. He turns to tell who ever it is to fuck off, but stops at seeing a pissed off Kyousuke glare at him.

"Leave," was all he told the guy as he shoved him back by his wrist, before checking his sister.

The boy stares at Kyousuke confused for a second, before glaring at him.

"Hey, who the hell are you buddy?"

Kyousuke ignore him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

"I thought I told you to leave."

"I ain't leavin' until that bitch learns her place, so butt out."

"Is that so?'

"Yeah."

"Okay, then."

Kyousuke suddenly turned around, his fist colliding with the boys face and launching him back into one of his friends, out cold. They all stare at Kyousuke with a mix of fear in shock. He stares back at them blankly.

"Anyone else?" he asks.

They all furiously shake their heads no.

"Then, get lost."

They didn't need to be told twice as they take of like a bat out of hell. Kyousuke sighs watching them go, turning back to his sister. Who stared at him in shock and disbelief. Ria was no better.

"What was that?" Kirino asks in shock.

"Huh?"

"What was that?" she asks again, more clearly, "Since when were you that strong?"

"Uh...I don't really know. I was just pissed he hit you and pushed Ria," Kyousuke tells her.

Kirino looks at him funny, befor hmmphing and standing up on her own. She dust herself off and helps Ria up. Kyousuke sighs and shakes his head at the change in Kirino's attitude. _"Some things never change,"_ he thinks.

"C-can we go now?" Ria asks nervously.

"Sure," Kirino tells her softly.

The three quickly grab their stuff and head out.

"Target has left the park."

"Cut them off and apprehend the target. Dispose of the siblings if necessary."

"Understood."

A block away from their home, Kyousuke notices that black car from earlier in front of them. He blinks at this. _"Is that really the same car?"_ he wonders. He doesn't for long as six men step out of the car. Immediately, something about them screams danger to Kyousuke. The men stop a few feet away from them and Kyousuke goes in front of Kirion and Ria, putting in arm in front of them to block them. Kirion was about to open her mouth and say something smart, but stopped when she saw Kyousuke's face. He was glaring at the men in front of them, jaw muscles tightened and a frown on his face. _'W-what's going on?"_ she wonders, confused. Ria hides behind Kirino, not liking this situation one bit.

"Who are you?" Kyousuke shouts at the men, "And what do you want?"

One of them steps forward. "Who we are is not important," he tells them, "Just hand over the girl and we'll let you and your sister go."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Kid, I have orders to retrieve the girl and dispose of the two of you if you get in the way. If you value you and your sister's live, you'll hand her over now.'

Kirino pulls Ria closer to her, hugging her tightly and glares at the men. "We're never handing her over to you!" she shouts.

"Get lost Kyousuke," tells them.

The man sighs. "Fine. I guess we're doing this the hard way. Take them," he orders.

"Run," Kyousuke hisses.

The three turn sharply and make a run for it as the men pull out guns and give chase. Kyousuke looks around and sees that the street is mostly abandoned. Anyone in the area was too far away to notice this and doubtful to look their way. _"They planned this,"_ he realizes. Cursing their luck, he grabs Ria's and Kirino's hands and pulls them into an alley. They run cutting through backyards and through open streets. He looks behind him to see if their being followed, but sees no one. Which confuses him and sends warning bells off in his head. Quickly, he pulls the girls to a stop. They're breathing a little heavy, but he's fine. Looking around, he realizes he lead them to and abandoned area. One which is usual always empty at this time of day.

"Shit," he curses.

He turns around to find black cars pulling up behind them. He growls and pushes Kirino and Ria behind him. Slowly, they start taking steps back. The car doors opan and six men get out of each car. Thirty men stand there, guns drawn and aimed at them. Another car pulls up, it's the limo. The guys from before step out and move to the front of the crowd. Kyousuke growls deeper, glaring at the men in front of them. The one in charge steps forward and takes his shades off. He sighs.

"You see kid, this is what happens when you don't listen to your elders. Now I'm going to give you one last chance to hand the girl over and I let the two of you go," he tells him. "What do you say?"

Kyousuke growls at him. "Never."

The guys sighs. "Oh well, it's your funeral. Get the girl! Kill the other two!" he shouts.

Kyousuek spins around and pushes the two girls down, shielding them with his body. Bullets fly. Kirino's eyes widen at this and she screams.

"ONII-CHAN!"


End file.
